The First Female Ranger
by OathboundElf
Summary: Accalia shouted a warning to Will who dropped to the ground as the girl fired an arrow at the bandit, who dropped dead to the ground. "Well done!" Will praised his apprentice, who merely nodded and pointed to the distance, where a large bandit patrol was approaching. The fun, and trouble, was not over yet. (M just in case, and yes, another female Ranger fiction. Sorry.)
1. Devistation

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR OF THE RANGER'S APPRENTICE SERIES

Story: Ranger's Apprentice

Main Character: Accalia

Accalia's description: Rather short, deathly pale, Amber eyes with silky Black hair. Age of Fifteen.

Accalia is a very quiet girl, she often only speaks when spoken to. The Prolouge will explain why.

Enjoy.

Note: Accalia is the age of Seven in the Prolouge.

The bandits were raiding her village, that's the only thought that was running through her head as she raced home.

"Papa!" She screamed, hoping desperatly that he would hear her. "Papa! Bandits! Papa! Papa!"

She ran inside her house which was on the Eastern side of the village...only to see her Brother, James, dead on the floor. Her Mother and Father were surrounded by a group of bandits, four of them at the least.

"Accalia! Run! Go get he-" Her mothers voice was cut short as a Bandit roughly struck her down to the floor.

"Mama!" Accalia cried out, making a move towards the bandits.

"Look, girl! Just tell us where the Ranger is!" The leader of the group snarled at her.

"R-ranger? W-what, I don't know..." She whimpered.

"Shut up! And tell us!" The leader yelled, grabbing her by the wrist.

"She doesn't know! Leave her alone!" Her Father cried.

"Quiet! Your life is in her hands! We were told that a girl would know, we think she's the one! So tell us, girl!" The leader glared at Accalia.

"I-I don't know!" She wailed.

"So be it." The leader said...before having two of his men stab her Mother and Father.

"Mama! Papa!" She screamed, running towards and hugging onto their already limp bodies.

"Let's get out of here." The leader said, rejoining his men outside before the Bandits fled the Village.

"Mama! Papa! Say something! W-wake up! Please!" She wailed, starting to cry.


	2. Meeting

Will, Gilan, and Halt climbed down from their saddles, glancing around the ruined Village.

"...We should have been here sooner." Will murmered quietly.

The three Ranger's all looked towards the house on the Eastern side, the only house that remained standing and untouched by the fire that had consumed the Village.

"Anyone else hear crying?" Gilan asked no one in particular, more of a question to himself.

Halt nodded, walking over to the house before opening the door, his hand on his Saxe knife.

The two other Ranger's joined him, looking at the still crying Accalia, who by now has come to realize that the death of her parents is her fault.

"Girl, are you alright?" Halt asked her, while Will and Gilan went to see if her parents were dead.

"These two are dead, Halt." Will said, looking up at his former mentor before looking at Accalia.

"Shh...it's alright...everything's going to be fine." Will said softly, reaching out towards Accalia.

Accalia wailed and hugged onto Will, who just picked her up after a few moments.

"What's your name?" Will asked, walking out of the house, Halt following while Gilan stayed behind to burry her parents.

"A-A-Accalia..." She sobbed.

"I'm Will. And those two are Halt and Gilan. You're going to be fine now...We won't let them hurt you." Will said, climbing up into Tug's saddle.

"Where are you going?" Halt asked, though he suspected the answer already.

"I'm taking her to the Baron. Arald still has the Ward, and Accalia obviously needs someone to take care of her." Will replied before turning Tug and riding away from the ruined Village.

Halt and Gilan followed after a while, while in the meantime, Baron Arald had accepted Accalia to become one of his Wards, Will returning to his cabin to think about the days events.

The moment that Accalia stepped foot in Redmont Fief, was the day that her life would change, and the Ranger Corps would too. For in the years to come, Accalia will be known as the first female Ranger.


	3. Wardmates

Accalia was sneaking around in the shadows, brooding over the dark thoughts that consumed her. 'Shh...everything's going to be alright...' She could still hear the Ranger, Will, saying that to her. She remembered that everytime she was upset or afraid, and she'd calm down. She really wasn't scared by the Ranger's at all. She found them interesting. Which was the reason why she was sneaking around Will's cabin at this time of morning.

She quietly hopped up onto the verandah, avoiding the steps in case any of them creaked. A quick look around wouldn't hurt, right? Wrong! She yelped aloud as a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be in bed for the choosing today?" Will's voice asked her, and she turned to see the young Ranger grinning at her.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. I'll be leaving now sir." Accalia muttered before walking away.

'Shh...everything's alright...' She could hear that now, and felt her face flush red.

Will watched her leave. Crowley had already approved of her...The first female Ranger.

The choosing.

Accalia glanced at her Wardmates. There were five others, including her.

Charles, who would be a natural at Battleschool. He was a tall, broad shouldered boy with black hair and grey eyes.

Aaron, Charles's brother, would also go to Battleschool. He was tall and broad shouldered like his Brother, but had brown hair and grey eyes.

Victoria, who was interested in being a Courier, had already been promised a position. She was often the most calm and mellow of all of them. She had light red hair and grass green eyes. She wasn't quite as short as Accalia, but just a bit taller.

Alice, who would be a member of the kitchen staff, as an apprentice. She had black hair and blue eyes.

Then...there was Accalia. She figured none of the Craftmaster's would want her, due to the fact she glared at people everytime she went out in public...

"Step lively! Come on. come on!" Martin shouted, causing Accalia to flinch.

Charles was the tallest, so he got in line first, then Aaron, then Alice, then Victoria, and then finally, Accalia.

Martin walked into the Baron's office, only Accalia looking unimpressed by the Baron's office.

Arald walked in after a few moments, taking a seat at his desk.

"Martin. Please, don't shout at the Craftmaster's." Arald said quietly.

"...Yes, my lord." Martin said, looking annoyed. He walked over to the door, "Craftmaster's, The Baron will see you now." And walked to stand beside the Baron's desk as Pauline, SIr Rodney, Ulf, and Master Chubb walked in.


	4. Surprise

"First in line! First in line!" Martin said, and Charles stepped forward.

"Name?" Arald asked.

"Charles Burrow, my lord." Charles answered.

"And which school would you like to apply to, Charles?" Arald asked.

"Battleschool, my lord." Charles replied firmly.

"Battlemaster?" Arald said, glancing at Rodney.

"Hm...looks strong enough, my lord. I'll take him, standard nine month period." Rodney said.

"Thank you, my lord, Battlemaster." Charles said, grinning and stepping back in line.

"Next i-" Martin was cut off as Aaron, grinning, stepped forward.

"Aaron Burrow, my lord! Battleschool, my lord." Aaron said, grinning wider.

"Looks strong like his brother. I'll take him, nine month period also." Rodney said quietly.

"Thank you, my lord and Battlemaster!" Aaron said, stepping back in line.

Alice stepped forward next, again before Martin, who was looking annoyed now, could announce her.

"Alice Wood, my lord. Kitchen school, please!" Alice exclaimed, looking at Arald and then at Chubb.

"Hmm...Suppose I'll let her try." Chubb said, nodding at Arald.

Alice grinned and stepped back in line.

"Next!" Martin said, happy to have said it before Victoria stepped forward.

"Victoria Gale, my lord." Victoria murmered quietly.

"Already approved and accepted, my lord." Pauline said, and Victoria nodded, stepping back in line.

"Next!" Martin nearly shouted.

'Shh...everything's alright...' She heard Will's voice in her mind now as she stepped forward.

"Name?" Martin asked, instead of the Baron.

"Accalia..." She murmered, keeping her face blank of anything and stepping forward.

"Accalia who?" Martin asked angrily, flipping through his papers.

"I don't have a surname, Martin. So, shut up." She spat at Martin, who looked appalled.

"I beg your par-" Martin began, only to be cut off by the Baron.

"That's quite enough. Which school, Accalia?" Arald asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

"I don't care." Was all she replied with.

"You don't care? Or don't know?" Arald asked quietly, frowning.

"I don't care." Accalia said, walking over to a corner and leaning in the shadows.

"Get back in li-" Martin started, only to be cut off by Accalia.

"Shut up, Martin. Or else I'm throwing you out of a window. And you know I mean it." Accalia said, causing Martin's face to go white.

"Enough! Is there any of you who could use this girl?" Arald said, looking at Accalia and the Craftmasters.

"I could, my lord." Will said, appearing out of no where. He crossed the room to hand an official looking document to Arald.

"Hm...I see. Accalia, report to my office tomorrow morning." The Baron said, looking at Accalia.

"Yes, my lord." She murmered.

"Congratulations to those chosen, you may have free time in the castle and village, and a banquet will be available in your quarters." Arald said, standing and walking out of the room as Martin quickly led the new apprentices out, mostly in a hurry to get away from Accalia.

Accalia looked at Will and shrugged, walking after the apprentices and Martin.


	5. The Choice

Accalia walked in the Baron's office, seeing Arald and Will talking.

"Good morning, my lord, Ranger." Accalia murmered.

"Take a seat, Accalia." Arald said, motioning to a chair near his desk.

She took a seat, fixing her gaze on the wall next to the Baron's chair.

"Ranger Will has decided to take you as his apprentice." Arald said after a few minutes of silence.

Silence was greeted with these words.

"This is wonderful news, is it not, Accalia?" The Baron asked, frowning at the girls silence.

"Perhaps if I might have a moment alone with her, My lord?" Will asked quietly, and Arald nodded and stood, walking out of the room. Will sat in a chair across from the girl.

"You don't look very happy, Accalia." Was all he said.

"Happy? I am glad I will not work on a farm, but, there are not any female Ranger's." Accalia answered, her tone soft.

"I talked to Crowley, our Corps Commandmant, and he approves of you. You are approved to become my apprentice and part of the Ranger Corps." Will said.

"As you wish, Ranger." Accalia muttered, keeping her gaze on the wall. Will sighed and stood.

"Very well. Be at my cabin at sunrise." Will said and walked out of the room. Arald walked back in, but Accalia stood and walked out of the Baron's office to pack.


	6. Training Begins

Accalia arrived on time at the Ranger's Cabin, and knocked on the door. Over her shoulder in her bag she had a few clothes, a necklace, and a journal. The door opened and there stood the Ranger, without his cloak. Accalia studied him for a brief moment.

"Good morning, Ranger." Was all she said, and Will motioned for her to step inside, which she did so.

Accalia glanced around and Will motioned towards one room. "That will be your room, go ahead and put your stuff there." He said, taking a seat near the fireplace and returning to his cup of coffee. Accalia walked into the room that would be hers and set her bag down on her bed. She walked back out.

"First thing you'll be doing is the housework." Will said, without glancing away from the fire.

"Yes sir. What do I start with?" Accalia asked, keeping her voice carefully neutral, though her anger stirred within her.

"Hmm...first you can clean the pots, collect water, clean the cabin...ah, and collect more firewood." Will said swiftly, and Accalia nodded, setting to her task of cleaning the pots and her tasks.

"So this was how Halt felt...ha." She heard Will say behind her, and bit back an angry words.

It was around sunset when Accalia, sore and weary, returned to the cabin after finishing the task of gathering the firewood. As she walked in, Will glanced up from where he was sitting at the table, studying a map.

"Finished already?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Accalia replied, glancing briefly at the map before returning her gaze to Will.

"Good. Now, do you know how to cook?" Will asked, standing.

"Yes sir." Was all she replied with.

"You don't have to call me sir, you know." Will sighed.

Accalia simply shrugged.

"...Right, fine. And since you know how to cook, you can make dinner. After that, it's straight to bed." Will said, returning to his seat and studying the map.

"As you wish sir." Accalia muttered.

After dinner that night, Accalia retired to her room, barely touching any of the meat she had cooked, or the bread. She did drink two cup of coffee, though, without honey, which appalled Will.

She waited until she heard the Ranger settle down for the night before quietly getting up and slipping out of the window in her room. She ran into the forest, running into the darkness.

Will sighed, watching her run. He had known that she would be like this, but he was hoping that he would be able to 'fix' her...he just hoped that Halt would approve, and his mentor would be stopping by in four days, and until then, Will would work with Accalia on shooting, unseen movement, and tactics...

Accalia woke that morning in her bed, having returned sometime around midnight after walking around the forest. Getting out of bed, she slipped the outfit she assumed Will had left her. The outfit was simple dark brown boots, brown leggings, and a light green shirt. She walked out of her room, finding Will sitting at the table with a cup of coffee near him and reports in front of him.

"Good morning sir." Accalia said, and Will looked up, sighing in mock horror.

"Again with the sir..." Will stood, finishing his coffee and walking over to the door. "Come on." He said, walking out with Accalia trailing behind him.

Will led the way to a clearing the forest, setting a bundle that he had been concealing beneath his cloak down. Accalia watched with some interest as he unrolled the bundle, revealing the primary weapons of a Ranger. A recurve bow, as she was not yet strong enough to handle a longbow, a Saxe knife and throwing knife, and of course there was a quiver of arrows.

"These are the weapons of a Ranger." Will explained, picking the recurve bow up and handing it to her. "Why not try shooting it?" He asked, and Accalia looked at him carefully.

"Would it not be wise to put a leather brace on first, should the bowstring snap, sir?" Accalia finally said after a few moments, and Will sighed, picking a brace up and handing it to Accalia who slid it onto her wrist.

"I wish I had asked that when I was an Apprentice. I was impatient and decided to try and shoot it, and the bowstring snapped. Left a welt on my arm for days...Halt was amused...I think so, anyway. I didn't quite understand him yet." Will explained, and motioned for Accalia to raise her bow.

Will showed Accalia how to nock an arrow onto the bowstring and she drew it back. Before she shot, Will lightly, but firmly, pushed her left arm down. "Don't raise it so high when you draw back, everything needs to be even." He said as she strained with holding the bowstring. "Easy. Try imagining that you're pushing your shoulder blades together." Accalia did so, and she felt some of the strain edge away. Will finally nodded and stepped back, Accalia letting the bowstring go and watching as her arrow landed in a tree, a bit away from where she had been aiming.

"Excellent! Of course, you'll get better with practice. Set that aside and we'll move onto the knives." Will said, and Accalia set the bow aside, looking on with interest now.

Will picked the double knife sheathe up and helped her strap it to her waist, showing her how her hand fell naturally to the knives, which Will had sheathed already.

Accalia unsheathed the first knife, studying it. "That's the Saxe knife. It-" He was cut off by Accalia.

"It's a mix of the words Sea and Axe. It's from the Skandians, I think." Accalia said and continued at Will's slight look of surprise. "...I did a bit of midnight reading when I couldn't sleep." She explained.

"I see...of course, ours are much finer then theirs...right, sheathe that and pull out the other one." Will said and Accalia sheathed her Saxe knife, unsheathing the throwing knife. Will did the same, and was holding it lightly.

"Alright, see how I hold it?" At Accalia's nod, he continued. "The trick is to not hold it tightly, but don't hold it loose, either. Find the right balance and then..." Will flicked his wrist, his throwing knife suddenly buried in a tree. "Throw. Give it a try, just don't drop it." He ended his sentence with a joking tone.

Accalia glanced down at the throwing knife and then at the tree. She raised her arm, drawing it back and throwing, and her knife buried itself near Will's.

"Good! And you'll get better with..." Will paused, looking at Accalia with a slight smile.

"Practice." Accalia finally said.

"Right." Will walked over to the tree, pulling both knives out and sheathing his, walking back over to Accalia and holding hers out by the hilt. Accalia took it and sheathed it. "Let's head back." Will said, picking the now empty cloth up.

They walked back to the cabin and continued their day. The day consisted of, after learning the weapons, mostly looking at maps, which interested Accalia fiercly. Will's comments were along the lines of "I have no idea how you're so interested in this, I was bored as an apprentice. It annoyed Halt."

At the end of the day, after Accalia had made dinner, they sat on the verandah, Will sipping from a cup of coffee. "Oh, Accalia?" He said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Mm?" Accalia mumbled, mostly lost in thoughts.

"Halt will be stopping by in four days. Just thought I'd give you a heads up." Will said, and Accalia nodded.

It was in the evening that Accalia sat outside still, Will having left her out there with "Don't stay out too late, and lock the door when you come back in." that she felt a strange sense of belonging. Perhaps being a Ranger was what she was meant to do...


	7. Horses shouldn't toss people

Accalia woke the next morning to Will's quiet knock on the door and yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Accalia? Get up, we have things to do today." Will called through the door, and Accalia got up, getting dressed and managing her hair by merely braiding it. She sighed, opening her door and walking out to find Will sitting at the table, sipping coffee.

"Morning." Will said, looking up at her. He finished his coffee, standing as Accalia grabbed an apple from a cupboard, munching it. Will motioned for her to follow as he walked out, and Accalia frowned before following, finishing her apple on the way there.

Will led the way to a farm, and Accalia looked around. "James?" Will called, and a young man who resembled Will in eye and hair color, but not in height and dressed in dirt stained clothing walked over.

"Father! Is this your new apprentice?" The man, James, asked as he looked at Accalia, who pulled the hood of her cloak up higher to hide her face.

"She's kind of shy, isn't she?" James said, tilting his head. Will cleared his throat.

"This is Accalia, my apprentice, yes. And she normally isn't this shy. Accalia, this is my oldest son, James." Will said, unable to help the proud look in his eyes.

"Hello sir." Accalia muttered respectfully. Will shook his head, returning his attention to James.

"Where's Tug?" Will asked, and James whistled, a horse trotting over and greeting Will by nickering softly. Will grinned, patting the horse.

"Hello to you too, Tug." Will said happily, and Accalia watched, fighting the urge to smile. She really did adore horses...she used to sneak out of classes sometimes in the Ward to come and visit horses at the farm...James seemed to read her thoughts.

"You like horses?" He asked, and Accalia nodded. "Then you'll like Nightshade." He said, whistling again and a pony trotted over. The pony was male, and had a black pelt with grey mixed in while his eyes were a deep brown, almost black.

"Why not try riding him?" Will said, forcing himself to not smile. Accalia, caught up in the sheer joy of getting a horse of her own, climbed into the saddle...then felt the muscles bunch beneath her...and Nightshade bucked, throwing Accalia off and to the ground where she landed on her back, winded.

"Ouch..." James muttered, Accalia stood, glaring daggers at Will.

"I'm not amused. Really, I'm not." Accalia snapped at Will, who was laughing. "Horses shouldn't toss people." She muttered, glaring.

"I'm sorry, but it was sort of funny. Maybe you'll have patience next time." Will laughed, doubling over.

James shook his head, looking at Accalia. "Ignore him. Anyway, Ranger horses can only be ridden by whoever has the password, yes, these horses have passwords so no one can steal them...as you can see. The password for Nightshade here is 'Do you mind?'. Go on, give it a try." James said, and Accalia glared up at Nightshade.

"Do you mind?" She asked, and Nightshade snorted, tossing his head.

"Go on, give him a go." James said, opening the padlock.

Accalia climbed into Nightshade's saddle, and the horse stood still, waiting. Accalia tapped her heels into his side, Nightshade breaking into a steady canter. Accalia grinned, digging her heels into his side and yelping with shock, and joy, as Nightshade broke into a run.

Accalia rode him around for a while before riding back to Will, who had stopped laughing and was nodding with approval. Accalia climbed down from the saddle and was led away by James, who showed her how to take care of her horse.

It was by sunset that Accalia was sitting near Nightshade in the barn that Will walked inside. "Come on, Accalia. Time to head back." He said, walking out.

Accalia stood and grabbed the reigns of Nightshade, guiding her horse out of the barn to where Will was just swinging into his horses, Tug's, saddle. Accalia climbed into her saddle, Will calling a goodbye to James who was too busy trying to get a horse to listen to say goodbye. Will grinned at Accalia before suddenly riding off on Tug. Accalia muttered, rolling her eyes and riding after Tug.


	8. Arrival and Conflict

The next three days for Accalia consisted of practicing with her weapons, and soon enough she could shoot straight enough. But Will had also advised her to not shoot from the same place, it gave enemies an advantage to shoot you. It also consisted of tactics, and occasionally going to visit the nearby villages of Redmont fief.

At the moment, though, Accalia was resting in her room, Will had given her the afternoon off as he left to go and pick up some more coffee. He had warned her that Halt might stop by while he was gone, and sure enough, there was a knock on the door of the cabin. Accalia stood, adjusting her braid and walking out to open the door. Halt stood at the door.

"Hello sir." Accalia said respectfully, and Halt merely grunted, walking inside and sitting at the table.

"Where's Will, girl?" He asked in a gruff voice, and Accalia forced herself to remain calm.

"Out getting more coffee, sir." She muttered respectfully.

"I imagine you've been drinking a lot of it. Will used to do the same when was my apprentice. Quite annoying." Halt muttered, leaning back in the chair.

"...Actually, I haven't sir. I don't like coffee." Accalia said after a moment of thought, and Halt looked at her with a look that could have killed someone from fear of the look.

"You. Don't. Like. Coffee? You'll be a pathetic Ranger, then." Halt growled, but part of them knew he had gone too far.

"It isn't my fault we can't all be grumps like you." Accalia said, glaring back at Halt.

"I beg your pardon? You ought to show more respect!" Halt snapped, standing. He was taller then Accalia, and he glared down at her.

Accalia defiantly glared back. "Why? You haven't shown me any respect, so why should I show you any?" She snapped.

"Showing your other Ranger's respect is part of being a Ranger, girl." Halt growled.

"Oh? I'm a Ranger. You've shown me no respect. So I won't show you any." Accalia explained, but yelped in shock as Halt, surprisingly, slapped Accalia across the face and made the girl reel back, holding her face.

"You aren't a Ranger. Crowley will see that at the Gathering." Halt said, glaring. But again, a small part of him felt he had gone too far.

Accalia said nothing and walked inside her room, shutting the door behind her. Halt sighed, sitting back down.

Will walked back inside, setting coffee beans down. "...What put you in such a grumpy looking mood?" Will asked, sitting near his old mentor.

"Your apprentice." Halt growled, and explained what happened while Will was gone. Will stared at his mentor in some surprise.

"You should apologize." Will muttered, and Halt sighed.

"I know. I don't want to, but I should." Halt glared at Will. Will stood, knocking on Accalia's door.

"Accalia? Please come out. Halt has something to say." He said, glaring back at his mentor. Accalia opened the door and stepped out, and as she looked at Halt, he could see that she had cried a bit.

"...I'm sorry, girl." Halt finally said. Accalia shrugged, turning to walk back into her room. Will thought for a moment.

"Accalia, why don't you go and practice your shooting?" Will suggested, and Accalia took the opportunity to grab her recurve bow and quiver and hurry outside.

Will made coffee and handed his mentor a cup, sitting back down and studying Halt. "What's bothering you so much?" He asked, and Halt took a drink his cup, sighing.

"Pauline thinks it's time I retire, I don't want to. Not yet." Halt said, and Will raised an eyebrow.

"And that apparently bothered you enough to make you go and hit my apprentice?" Will asked, and Halt was suddenly interested in his coffee.

The steady 'Thud Thud Thud' of arrow after arrow striking targets could be heard, and Halt sighed.

"I'm going to go apologize...actually apologize." Halt said, finishing his coffee and standing.

"Aww. Is old man Halt getting soft in his old age?" Will taunted, going silent when Halt scowled at him. As Halt walked out, however, he could hear Will's laughter.

Halt, unseen by anyone, walked to where Accalia was practicing her shooting. Halt looked on with some surprise and approval as Accalia dove forward, rolling up and onto a knee and firing at a target, which landed near the center.

"Well done."

Accalia jumped in some surprise, falling onto her side. "I-I, sir, I-" Accalia began, to be cut off by Halt walking over and pulling her up.

"I apologize for my behavior inside." Halt finally said, and Accalia blinked in some surprise before shrugging.

"It's fine sir." Accalia said after a few moments.

Halt nodded and turned, pausing. "You shoot good. Loosen up a bit though, you're too stiff." He said, walking inside the cabin.

Accalia sighed, returning to her task of practicing. It was later that night that she returned to find Halt asleep at the table, surprisingly enough. Accalia looked around and assumed Will had already retired for the night that Accalia walked inside of her room.


	9. Trade and Horses

A figure in plain clothing glanced around at the travel stained men around him. He then glanced at the horses that were pulling the carts, and they too looked exhausted.

"Well then...next stop...Redmont Fief." The man said with an accent that was not native to Araluen. The man called something, the party moving once again.

Accalia woke early in the morning and got dressed, opening the door a bit and peeking out. Halt currently awake, sipping from a cup of coffee. Will was still asleep. Accalia stepped out of her room, and Halt looked up.

"Morning girl." Halt said in a gruff voice, and Accalia nodded, then hesitated, asking a question that had been on her mind.

"Sir? What was Will like as an apprentice?" She asked, sitting at the table.

"Annoying, but good. Always curious, always getting into trouble. He was my second apprentice, and I daresay my last. I'm getting too old for this type of work." Halt said, scowling at the end.

Accalia tilted her head slightly at Halt. "I don't think you seem that old, sir." Accalia said softly, and Halt snorted, finishing his cup of coffee. He then stood, stretching.

Halt paused, a devious look in his eyes. "I think Will's slept long enough, don't you?" He said, and Accalia looked up in some surprise.

"...I think so, yes." She said, feeling her lips twitch a bit. Halt motioned for her to follow as he quietly pushed the door to Will's room open. Halt then leaned close to Will's ear, before shouting:

"WAKE UP!"

Will jerked awake, rolling out of his bed. "Damn it Halt!" Will snapped, and actually chased Halt out of his room, and then the cabin. Accalia hurried after them, watching with amusement as their little game turned around, with Halt chasing Will instead of the other way around.

Accalia felt a strange feeling, and was suddenly doubled over in laughter, grinning from ear to ear. Will and Halt stopped, Will looking at Accalia in shock.

"You broke my apprentice." Will said, his eyes wide. Halt simply shrugged, cuffing Will around the ears.

"I only made her laugh." Halt said, flashing one of his rare, brief, smiles at Accalia.

Accalia quieted down, after a few minutes before looking at Will. "Will? Can I go visit the Horse School today?" She asked, her expression much more open then it had been before.

"The Horse School? What for?" Will asked, though he suspected the answer already.

"I just want to visit the horses and see if I can help out at all." Accalia answered, and felt her joy blossom at Will's nod.

"Alright. But I want you back by two." Will said firmly, and Accalia nodded. She disappeared inside for a moment and emerged from the cabin pulling her cloak on. Will thought a moment before tossing her a small pouch with some silver in it. "While you're out, why not get yourself something? You've earned it...think of today as a day off." He said, grinning, and Accalia returned the grin.

Halt shook his head in mock horror. "You're going to make her lazy." He muttered, and Accalia's grin widened.

"Don't worry Halt. When I'm as old as you, I'll get lazy!" Accalia said, hurrying down the steps of the verandah and to the stables, quickly saddling Nightshade and pulling herself into the saddle and riding off.

Will and Halt sat on the verandah, Halt breaking the silence that followed them sitting. "She's full of spirit." He said, and Will nodded.

"And I do believe you just released it...you always know what to do, don't you?" Will finishing his sentence with a question, and Halt shrugged.

At that moment, a messanger rode up to the cabin, dismounting and bowing. Halt muttered something about people being way too formal.

"Rangers. Traders arrived in Wensley village this morning." The messanger said. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"And this concerns us, how?" He scowled at the messanger, who squeaked his response out.

"B-Baron Arald t-thought you should know, sir! Sorry sir!" The poor man squeaked, scrambling back into the saddle and riding off.

Halt glanced sidelong at Will, to find his old apprentice looking at him. They had known each other long enough now to know what the other was thinking.

"Traders?" Will asked, frowning.

"It isn't trading season, so why should they be here now?" Halt answered Will with a question.

"Should we go and investigate, Halt?" Will asked, and Halt nodded.

"It seems best. Accalia should be in town later if she decides to spend that silver you, for whatever reason, God only knows, gave her." Halt said, shaking his head at his apprentice. "Honestly, didn't I teach you better?" Halt sighed.

"You did. I just choose to not listen sometimes." Will grinned, then his smile faltered at Halt's dry response.

"Like always."

-Character switch!-

Accalia had slowed Nightshade to a canter as she rode her horse across the bridge over the Tarbus River, and she paused, looking around. It seemed so strange, riding out alone without the company of Will and Tug. Nightshade snorted, tossing his head back to look at her.

'Why do we need Tug? I don't like him.' His look seemed to say, and Accalia patted his neck.

"We don't really need him...we just need Will, I guess. Why do you hate Tug so much?" Accalia questioned her horse, lightly tapping her heels into his side and Nightshade responded by walking over the bridge.

'Because he can outrun me.' Nightshade snorted in anger.

"Oh well. Try and like him? Please? I'll give you a treat if you do..." Accalia said in a sing-song voice.

Nightshade pricked his ears. 'I do like treats...' Her horse admitted, and Accalia chuckled.

"That's what I thought." Accalia said, satisfied as she turned her horse towards the path of the Horse School. She rode towards it, gaining a brief view into the Battleschool where the constant sound of drill instructors shouting could be heard. She shifted her direction again, dismounting and leading Nightshade to the entrance of the Horse School, and she left her horse to graze.

Accalia walked inside, glancing around. Horses of many shades, but mostly of all the same size were around, and one boy, around her age, was having problems with a wild black battlehorse, and she hurried over. She tried to ignore the slight hush that overcame the School, she knew people were weary of Ranger's, even Ranger's Apprentices. She grabbed the horses bridle, and the boy involuntarily let go. Now it was just Accalia and the massive black battlehorse.

"Shh, boy, it's alright..." She cooed softly, giving the bridle a gentle, but firm, tug. The horse looked at her in confusion before calming his temper. She handed the bridle back to the boy and turned at the sound of someone calling for her.

"Accalia! That was amazing!" The voice belonged to Ryder. Ryder was tall and slightly built, his build was perfect for this type of work. Ryder was the son of Ulf, the former Horsemaster. Ulf had retired once his son came of age to take over his work. His son had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I just wanted to help before that boy was squashed." Accalia said, shrugging.

"Well, still, it was amazing. What can I do for you?" Ryder asked, grinning at the girl. He had a fondness for Accalia, a friendly sort of fondness.

"Will gave me most of the day off, so I wanted to see if I could help out here at all." Accalia said, and smiled widely at Ryder's response.

"Help is always welcome. The Baron is asking for fresh battlehorses for his knights, and half of our stock is stubborn." Ryder said. Accalia nodded, rolling up her sleeves and setting to the task of helping tame the horses.

-It's another character switch!-

Will had rode into town, but was not dressed as a Ranger. He was using his trick of getting rid of his cloak and carrying his mandola case. A few people greeted him with a friendly call or respectful nod. Halt was following from the shadows, he had left Abelard a distance from town. Halt slipped through the shadows easily and unseen, as was expected of a Ranger of his standard. He saw the traders set up then, in stands that were makeshift. He assumed there was a camp nearby, and that's what Halt wanted to find the most.

He turned, catching Will's eye and shaking his head slightly. To most it would have been mistaken as "We should go". But to Will, he knew it meant. "Something's not right. Stay alert."

Will dismounted and set up near the traders stands, diving into a song. He knew the traders would welcome it, and they didn't know that he was a Ranger.

Halt, in the meantime, walked out of Wensley village and returning to Abelard. He swung into the saddle and glanced around. He saw the trail of a cart, and chose to follow it. Following it, he found that it led to near the Tarbus. He heard the sound of voices nearby and climbed down, giving Abelard to signal to follow silently. Halt crept across the clearing to hide in the bushes and peered out. There was a camp set up by the river, a few boats ready to take the "Traders" should trouble arise.

"Those idiots already bought enough. Should we go, sir?" Halt heard a voice asked, and saw a trio of men walk by. The man who had asked the question was young and muscular, the second one much more wiry. The third, however, was the one who caught Halt's attention. He wore a surcoat bearing the symbol of a bright blue eagle in flight.

"Not yet. There is still goods to sell." The man in the surcout responded, and Halt frowned.

What were these people up to?


	10. Secret Revealed

"You think they're spies?" Accalia asked, her gaze going from Halt to Will, who looked as equally grim as Halt.

Halt had returned to the cabin with Will, and Accalia had walked in on them talking. Accalia had spent most of her morning and afternoon at the Horse School, but did come back when Will said for her to be back. But she had stopped in town to grab a bit of freshly baked bread and a ribbon for her hair. She had also seen the traders, and they looked plain enough to her. Of course, the traders in town DID look normal. However, when she mentioned this, Halt had merely snorted "You're still an apprentice. You have to learn."

"I do. I didn't recognize the symbol from any of the noble families in Araluen...so..." Halt said, frowning in thought. Will tilted his head.

"But Halt, why Redmont? Why not castle Araluen or somewhere closer?" Will asked, and Halt nodded in approval at the question.

"It's a reasonable question. My assumption is because of us. We, excluding Accalia, Gilan, and Crowley, are the most deadly Ranger's there are." Halt said, but Accalia wasn't listening, the apprentice was frowning in deep thought.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Will stood from the table, answering the door. Horace stood in the doorway.

"Restock the food pantry..." Halt muttered dryly.

"Horace! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Cassandra and Evanlyn? Is everything alright?" Will asked these questions quickly and Halt shook his head.

Horace cleared his throat. "I'm here because I wanted to visit, and yes, everything's alright. Now, will you stop rambling and let me in?" Horace finished, raising an eyebrow.

Will looked slightly guilty and stepped aside, allowing Horace to enter, which he did. And instantly looked at Accalia.

Before Horace could say anything, Will said, "That's my new apprentice. Accalia, this is Horace, the Oa-" He was cut off by Accalia, who was staring at Horace.

"The Oakleaf Knight, The Sunrise Warrior, he was knighted at the youngest age anyone had ever seen, also husband to Princess Cassandra..." She said in awe, and Horace felt his face go red.

"...Yup. How'd you guess?" Will asked, though a part of him suspected the answer already.

"I did a lot of reading." Was Accalia's response. Halt and Will shared a glance, and Will returned his gaze to his apprentice.

"Accalia, go and practice your knife throwing." Will said, more like ordered, and Accalia blinked in surprise and anger.

"But I-" Accalia began to plead.

"Go." Will said with a suddenly commanding tone. Accalia hurried outside.

-Character view switch! You'll be seeing these a lot and in the future as well. Sorry everyone.-

Will sighed, returning to sitting at the table and motioned for Horace to join him and Halt. Horace did so, frowning.

"What's up?" Horace asked, looking between his two friends.

Halt explained to Horace about the so called 'traders' and their camp near the river, and what Halt thought they intended to do. Which was spy.

"Uh-huh...so, is there any coffee?" Horace asked innocently, and Halt scowled in annoyance. Will tried to look as equally annoyed as Halt, but failed and simply snickered a bit.

"No, there isn't. Will, make a pot." Halt said, suddenly taking control of the moment by ordering Will to make a pot of coffee. Will sighed, getting up and muttering as he busied himself as the stove. Soon enough, the three friends were drinking freshly brewed coffee, each sighing in appreciation.

-Character view switch!-

Accalia didn't do as she was told. She journeyed to where Halt said the camp was and found it. She stared in shock as she saw the amount of gold they had collected from their stay in Redmont, and probably from other fief's as well. She quickly hid behind a bush, watching as the one she assumed was leader walked down the ramp from one of the ships.

"Pack up! We're getting out of this place and back to home base!" The man shouted. Half of the camp began loading the stolen gold onto the ships while the other half began loading the goods they were selling to make money into carts. The man came to be close to her bush, a rather portly man standing near the leader.

"Where will ye be ridin' sir?" The portly man asked, his voice slurred with a heavy accent...and probably alcohol, Accalia reasoned with herself.

"I will be with the ships. You will be with the carts."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Or I'll throw you into the river and see if you float."

"Fine..."

"We need to be out of here by nightfall." She heard the man saying as they walked away. "We've gathered enough information here."

Accalia widened her eyes as she crept out of hiding and ran back to the cabin. By the time she got back, she was panting and out of breath.

"Accalia! What on-" Will began, standing.

"The..." She panted, "The traders are spies! Halt was right!" Another pant. "They'll be gone by nightfall!"

There was a moment of silence, Halt having the grace to not say "I told you so".

"And you know this, how?" Will asked slowly, fixing his gaze on his apprentice.

Accalia looked up at him, hesitating. "I...I went to their camp." She said, and she cowered slightly, afraid of Will's anger.

"...You were curious, and I understand that. But it was dangerous."

"I-I know..."

"Don't do it again." Will said after a few minutes. "However, good work."

Accalia looked up, her eyes alight at the praise. Will turned to Horace. "Up to a little hunt?" Will asked, and Horace had a moment of confusion.

"I thought it was you Ranger's that did the tracking. Why do you need me to help?" Horace asked.

"You and Accalia," Accalia looked up as Will spoke, "Will pursue them." Halt was oddly silent, content with letting his former apprentice take charge for once. "They outnumber Accalia in both size and skill, and that's where the legendary Oakleaf knight comes in." Will finished, and Horace was nodding with understanding.

"So you want her to track and me to whack?" Horace said bluntly.

"Exactly." Will said, looking at Halt. "Anything to add?" He asked.

Halt shrugged. "Not really. Besides 'Be careful'. You did a good enough job making the choices." Halt said after a few moments.

"Can we go now?" Accalia said impatiently, and Will looked at Horace, who nodded.

-Brief time jump to twenty minutes later-

Accalia and Horace were on the road, Nightshade constantly tossing his head at Kicker.

"Oh, quit it." Accalia muttered. Horace heard her, but by now, he was used to Ranger's talking to their horses.

'What? I don't like him. He's too big.' Nightshade seemed to say.

"So? You just don't like him because he's bigger. Now be quiet and let me track..." Accalia glared at Nightshade, who went silent. Accalia glanced around and gave the signal for Nightshade to stop, and he did. Kicker of course was slower to stop.

"What is it?" Horace asked, watching as Accalia dismounted.

Accalia was silent as she surveyed the road, dropping to a knee. She could see the mental picture in her mind as she saw the imprint the wheels left in the road. The trade- spies, she reminded herself, had come this way. At least the ones in the carts.

"They went this way." She stated firmly, swinging back into the saddle and tapping her heels into Nightshade's sides. He returned to a walk, Accalia didn't want to risk losing the trail.

"Are you sure?" Horace couldn't help himself from asking, and he regretted it at the look Accalia shot him.

"Sorry, sorry...so, when's dinner?"


End file.
